All Terrain Tactical Enforcer
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = AT-TE Walker | klasse = Walker | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Rothana Heavy Engineering | prijs = | lengte = 13,20 tot 22,02 meter (lengte) 5,32 meter (breedte) 5,02 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 60 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 7 | passagiers = 21 tot 38 | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 ton | voorraad = 15 dagen | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|AT-TE close-up De All Terrain Tactical Enforcer Assault Walker, beter bekend als de AT-TE, was één van de eerste grote Walkers die werden ingezet tijdens grondgevechten. Bouw & Constructie De AT-TE Walker maakte deel uit van het gamma voertuigen en schepen dat door Rothana Heavy Engineering tegelijk met de Clone Troopers werd klaargestoomd. De houding van de AT-TE was gebaseerd op die van de Arctic Horny Whelmer van op Rothana en op die van industriële beveiligingsmachines. De Clone Troopers konden met deze oorlogstuigen trainen op Kamino en waren dus klaar om met hen ten strijde te trekken. De AT-TE was de eerste walker met zes poten. Hierdoor haalde Walker een snelheid van 60 km/h en kon indien nodig helemaal van richting veranderen zonder zich daarom om te draaien. Door de zes poten was de AT-TE bijzonder stabiel. De Walker viel nooit op zijn zij door een ontploffing. Het kon kleine ravijnen oversteken, Energy Shields doorbreken, obstakels nemen en zelfs extreem steile bergwanden beklimmen. Het pantser van de AT-TE was uitgerust met elektromagnetische schilden zodat Ion Cannons of EMPs geen vat hadden op de Walkers. Door de grote oppervlakte van het armor kon geleidelijk vuur door verschillende aanvallers makkelijker worden afgeleid. Voor raketten met één grote impact was de AT-TE kwetsbaar. De Walker werd bemand door zeven Clone Troopers. Deze bestond uit de Clone Pilot, de ‘waarnemer’ en vier assistenten die de wapens bestuurden en als techniekers werkzaam waren. Een zevende lid bestuurde het grote Heavy Projectile Cannon buiten de AT-TE. De piloot en de ‘waarnemer’ (die de schutters coördineerde) zaten achter elkaar in de cockpit). De schutters zaten verspreid in de Walker zelf. De meeste AT-TE’s hadden ook een IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droid aan boord. De AT-TE Walker kon twintig Clone Troopers vervoeren, vooraan tien en achteraan tien. Via twee luiken konden deze troepen de AT-TE verlaten. De AT-TE was bijzonder sterk bewapend. Het zwaarste wapen was een Heavy Projectile Cannon dat bovenop de AT-TE stond geplaatst. Dit cannon kon allerlei soorten projectielen afvuren zoals Seismic Charges en hitte zoekende raketten. De afstand van waar dit wapen doeltreffend kon zijn was verbluffend. De AT-TE kon hiermee gebouwen, artillerie of troepen bestoken van op grote afstand. Het centrale wapen werd geflankeerd door zes Antipersonnel Laser Cannons die allemaal konden roteren. Vooraan waren er vier Laser Cannons die de weg vrijmaakten tijdens het ontladen van troepen en de twee Laser Cannons achteraan verhinderden dat de AT-TE van achteren werd aangevallen. Indien de AT-TE werd bestookt door kleinere doelwitten, waren de Clone Troopers aangewezen om deze van vuurkracht te beantwoorden. Missies De AT-TE Walker moest uiteraard naar de grond worden gebracht vanuit de ruimte. Tijdens de Clone Wars vervulden de LAAT/c Gunships deze taak. De AT-TE was een veelzijdige Walker. Zo kon het dienen als transport maar ook als puur aanvalstuig. De AT-TE was ook uitermate geschikt voor escortefunctie en om grondtroepen of kleinere voertuigen te beschermen in de strijd. De AT-TE had magnetische grijpers in de poten waardoor het vaak zeer scherpe rotswanden kon opklimmen, zoals in de Battle of Teth. De zwakte van de AT-TE was dat het weinig beweeglijk was en dat de onderkant erg kwetbaar was. Zo was de Walker door zijn laag zwaartepunt erg kwetsbaar voor mijnen. De lage hoogte van de Walker belemmerde ook het zicht van de schutters. Geschiedenis Het oorspronkelijke ontwerp van de AT-TE was ontworpen om mijnfirma’s orde te laten handhaven op hun planeten maar het ontwerp bleek te duur om hiervoor te gebruiken. Rothana Heavy Engineering herbekeek het ontwerp voor het Clone Army van de Galactic Republic. thumb|250px|AT-TE Walker De AT-TE Walkers werden meteen ingezet tijdens de Battle of Geonosis waar ze werden gedropt door de LAAT/c Gunships. Tijdens dit gevecht bleek hun nut tot uiting te komen als transportwalker maar ook door dekking te geven aan de andere krachten van de Galactic Republic. Zo boden ze onder andere bescherming aan de trage maar krachtige SPHA-Ts. Tijdens het gevecht bleek echter ook dat de AT-TE kwetsbaar was voor raketten van de Hailfire Droids die een Walker in één klap konden opblazen. In het totaal werden 2160 AT-TE Walkers ingezet op Geonosis. Rothana Heavy Engineering bouwde voort aan de AT-TE maar ook aan nieuwe modellen van Walkers. De AT-HE was een variant op de AT-TE met een sterkere beplating en hogere poten die in de latere fase van de Clone Wars werd ingezet. De AT-TE werd ingezet tijdens de belangrijke veldslagen. In de Battle of Muunilinst bleek hun beplating niet bestand tegen de IG Lancer Combat Droids krachtige Power Lances. Onder andere op Felucia en Utapau werd de AT-TE ook gebruikt. Een AT-TE vuurde een projectiel af bij Order 66 dat Obi-Wan Kenobi en Boga ten val bracht. Tijdens het Galactic Empire werd de AT-TE vervangen door de modernere AT-AT Walkers op het strijdveld maar toch bleven ze nog in gebruik als support walkers. Op Maridun en Jabiim werden onder andere AT-TE’s ingezet. Veel AT-TE’s waren ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War aangepast zoals laadkleppen om troepen snel te lossen of zonder dak om troepen een open zichtveld aan te bieden of om als transport te dienen zoals de AT-OT Walkers. Specificaties * 1 Heavy Projectile Cannon * 6 Laser Cannons Achter de Schermen *Ryan Church ontwikkelde de AT-TE als de voorloper van de AT-AT. *Hoewel de lengte van de AT-TE op 13,20 meter werd bepaald, vermelden andere recente boeken een lengte van maar liefst 22 meter. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) - Seizoenen 1 - 5 *Star Wars: Rebels **The Lost Commanders **Relics of the Old Republic Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *AT-TE in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Battles for the Galaxy *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Walkers category:Rothana Heavy Engineering category:Republic Army category:Imperial Army